


The New Kid

by mullingar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cheeky Harry, Depression, Insecure Louis, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullingar/pseuds/mullingar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis lives in his own little world. He zones out a lot and has trouble in communicating with others. Being the cheeky lad that he is, Harry struggles to make Louis realize he isn't alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Kid

Louis enters the room looking distraught and completely unaware of his surroundings. He wore his usual denim jacket and the biggest frown on his face. Three days ago, his mother had decided to move without even giving him a prior warning. This did not seem to bother Louis since he never really had any real friends worth missing. Sure, he had a few acquaintances from here and there, but no one was ever persistent enough to break his little bubble of sorrow and indifference.

The teacher introduces Louis and some of the students ask him a few questions. He does not answer. He never answers. He just nods and looks at his shoes the way he always does when trying to avoid serious conversation. One of the students watch his every move with intent and scrutiny. A smirk forms on the curly haired boy's mouth when the teacher asks Louis to sit beside him.

"I'm Harry," the green eyed boy smiles. Louis does not say anything. He does not even acknowledge the boy's greeting.

"Suit yourself," Harry turns to his left side.

The teacher goes on about Bernoulli's principle and Harry finds himself completely engulfed with the boy beside him. Generally, everyone Harry's ever talked to always took an immediate liking to him. How come this boy does not?

"What's wrong?" Louis' voice sounded exactly how Harry had expected.

"Nothing, just trying to figure you out, that's all" Harry smiles. "How you liking Cheshire so far?"

"Harreh! Stop bothering the boy," the boy to louis' right throws an eraser at Harry's chest. The boy's Irish accent takes Louis by surprise.

"You're Irish?" Louis smiles. He has a soft spot for the Irish. Louis never really cared about his mum's boyfriends but there was one he adored. He was Irish. That's why Louis lights up whenever he comes across someone Irish.

"Yuh"

The boys go back to silence. The bell rings after a few minutes and Louis heads to his next class. Harry follows him even though his next class was not Louis' next class. Louis liked sitting at the back. However, he was always forced to sit in front because of his short height and poor eyesight. Harry, on the other hand, liked sitting in front. Even with his great height, he manages to sweet talk the other students, as well as his professors, to keep him in front.

"What made you hate the world, Louis?" Louis just looks away.


End file.
